disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Odette
Odette owns the power of animorph; obtained during resurrection. Powers Odette has the ability to transform into any animal she chooses. Her most popular form however, is her true one. She isn't quite comfortable with her sixth sense yet; though she uses it when absolutely necessary. History Odette lived a simple life as a princess; heir to the throne. She often fought with her little sister Alice whenever they were cooped up in her kingdom. One day, their argument became so severe, Alice accidentally killed Odette with her own sixth sense. Lucifer dragged the female to Hell and wished to make a deal. Suffer in Hell, or bare his child and return to the mortal world. Odette agreed, and was immediately horrified by the sight of her son. Lucifer kept his promise and revived the woman; without telling her that she'd have a sixth sense of her own. It was only weeks ago when Odette died, and she has no recollection of her time in Hell. Once she became aware of her powers, she had only one thought on her mind: to find Alice. To her dismay, she finds her with a completely sinister man. Facilier tells Alice that Odette had come back to take her revenge, which causes the girl to flee. Odette; utterly confused, notices too late that Facilier has trapped her. Now having another gifted person in his hands; he plans to use Odette to capture more. However to make sure that she cannot change when his guard his down, Facilier must make an amulet to prevent it. This takes about two weeks; giving the Hunter, Cassim, enough time to get to know Odette and then begin to care for her. Not wanting to keep her imprisoned any longer, he threatens Facilier's life. Who wouldn't be afraid of a skilled hunter such as he? The man agrees, and Cassim takes Odette home by request. Odette crashes a party being held in her castle. It turns out Prince Derek, from across the lake, inherited her kingdom when she and her sister Alice were believed to be dead. The guests are in complete shock by her sudden reappearance, all except for Derek; whom is happy to see the lovely woman again. The feelings aren't mutual, but Odette decides to humor the prince anyway before she reveals her true, less than good intentions. However, someone else decided to crash the party. The demon, Thrax, had planned to slaughter all the people in their merriment, but becomes completely distracted by the woman dancing with the prince. He introduces himself and, even though Derek threatens him, he is completely unfazed and confident. Especially, since Odette approached the demon and wished to accompany him. Cassim appears to approve when the two of them leave together, however Derek is not and orders a bounty on the two. After a lovely night with Thrax, Dean McCoppin throws Odette out of his home. For convenience and the intent to freak Dean out, she turns into a swan and flies away. On her way back to the hideout to meet Cassim, a charming parrot by the name of Iago introduces himself as he sees her flying by. "Check out the feathers on her!" he thought out loud. Odette is flattered and a little amused, and so she reveals her true form. Iago is shocked and disappointed, but Cassim tells him that she has her heart set on someone anyway. Iago decides to join the two of them, and he whispers to Cassim, "I'm not worried. She'll come around!" Current Situation *She and her companions Cassim and Iago are on the run *Not sure if she is good or bad; probably indifferent Personality & Inner Feelings Odette has had conflicting emotions ever since her resurrection. Her first instinct was to find Alice and make sure she's alright, but after she found her with Facilier and allowed her to become a prisoner; she's resented her sister ever since and has no idea how she'll react if she ever sees her again. Odette and Cassim have an ordinary friendship; though it hasn't been addressed how she feels about him. When the woman entered her castle and all eyes were on her, normally she would have hated it. But for a reason she didn't understand, she loved being the center of attention. And although the sight of Derek made her want to gouge his eyes out, she still kept a smile on her face. When Thrax appeared, she felt a sense of excitement when everyone else in the palace stared and yelled out in fear. When he showed interest in her; she was like puddy in his hands.